harry_potter_and_fantastic_beasts_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Weasley
Ginevra Molly Potter '''(née '''Weasley) is the wife of Harry Potter and mother of James, Albus and Lily. She is portrayed by Bonnie Wright. History Background Ginny is born in August 11, 1981 and a pure blood witch, and the only daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. The Philosopher's Stone Ginny first débuts in the 2001 film, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ''. She goes with her mother and brothers on their first day back to Hogwarts. Ginny wished Harry luck on his first way through the gateway. ''The Chamber of Secrets In The Chamber of Secrets, Ginny turns eleven and is suddenly facing Harry Potter, who came to visit for the rest of the summer. He gives her a quick hello, but Ginny quickly retreats up the steps. Ron reveals that she has been talking about Harry all summer and found it quite annoying. At one of the shops in Diagon Alley, Ginny defends Harry from Draco, who snidely remarks that he has a girlfriend. They later meet Lucius Malfoy, who slips the diary of Tom Riddle inside Ginny's cauldron. Throughout the entire school year, Ginny writes in the diary, and also does admit her feelings to them. She does heinous deeds while being possessed by Tom Riddle and sends the Basilisk on Muggle-born students and leaves the notes in blood. Ginny is later snatched up by the monster, but her lifeforce is drained by Tom Riddle. However, she is later saved by Harry Potter, who kills both the Basilisk and the Horcrux. The Prisoner of Azkaban During Ginny's second year, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. When he broke into the school looking for Pettigrew, Ginny urgently tells Harry, Ron and Hermione that the Fat Lady is gone. The Goblet of Fire Ginny goes with her siblings, friends and father to the Quidditch World Cup, supporting the Irish. The Death Eaters later attack the camp, with Fred and George talked to protect her. Later, Ginny goes to the Yule Ball with Neville, who asked her earlier. Her brothers, Fred and George, make people place between, much to Ginny's disgust. Ginny was also present when Harry returned in the third task wih the late Cedric Diggory. The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince Ginny eventually began dating Dean Thomas, even though she was in love with Harry during the time. Ron was very protective of Ginny and didn't like it when Ginny and Dean held hands in public at the pub at Hogsmeade. However, Dean and Ginny began fighting after another. After they had a major fight, Dean and Ginny resolved that they would just stay friends. During Christmas break, Harry had run after Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny followed after him. Harry came to her aid but not before the Burrow was destroyed by Bellatrix. When the school year resumed, Ginny helped Harry hide Severus Snape's potions book and shared with him a kiss, thus beginning a romantic relationship between them. She later comforted Harry as he grieved next to Albus Dumbledore's body. The Deathly Hallows Family * Harry Potter (husband) * James Sirius Potter '(son) * 'Albus Severus Potter (son) * Lily Luna Potter '(daughter) * 'Molly Weasley '(mother) * 'Arthur Weasley '(father) * 'Bill Weasley (older brother) * Fleur Delacour (sister-in-law) * Victoire Weasley (niece) * Dominique Weasley (niece) * Louis Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (older brother) * Percy Weasley (older brother) * Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) * Lucy Weasley '(niece) * 'Molly Weasley II (niece) * George Weasley (older brother) * Angelina Johnson '(sister-in-law) * 'Fred Weasley II '(nephew) * 'Roxanne Weasley '(niece) * 'Ron Weasley '(older brother) * 'Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Rose Granger-Weasley '(niece) * 'Hugo Granger-Weasley '(nephew) * [[Arthur Weasley's brothers|'Arthur Weasley's brothers]]' '(paternal-uncle) *'Unnamed uncle' *'Muriel' (great-great-aunt) *[[Tessie|'Tessie' ]](great-aunt) Deceased * Lily Evans '(mother-in-law) * 'James Potter '(father-in-law) * [[Fred Weasley|'Fred Weasley]]' '(older brother) * Cedrella Black (paternal grandmother) * Septimus Weasley '(paternal grandfather) * 'Fleamont Potter '(grandfather-in-law) * 'Euphemia Potter (grandmother-in-law) * Henry Potter '(great-grandfather-in-law) * 'Ms Fleamont '(paternal great-great-grandmother-in-law) * 'Ignatius Prewett (maternal great-uncle) * Lucretia Prewett '(maternal great-aunt) * [[Fabian Prewett|'Fabian Prewett ]](maternal uncle) * [[Gideon Prewett|'Gideon Prewett' ]](maternal uncle) Category:Potter family Category:Weasley family